You were always the one
by b0ss
Summary: Lucy is deeply in love with Natsu. However she is scared to confess her feelings due to problems that may occur and a certain someone who is in the way. However little did she know that a number of her guild mates are going to do their best to help her. But little does everyone know that Natsu is hiding his own feelings of love for Lucy for the same reasons. NaLu, hint of Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**You were always the one**

**Hello there reader! Thank you very much for checking out my first fanfic:) I do apologise if it isn't that good or ive made plenty of mistakes as im not quite used to this yet but oh well! I hope you enjoy this Nalu story from Fairy Tail, I have recently got into this anime/manga and im loving it so much! I found that out of all the pairings NaLu is the best in my opinion and since the creator of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima (King of trolling) seems to be supporting this pairing in many ways more than many so that's also what inspired me to do this. I hope you all enjoy! And of course I don't own any thing to do with Fairy Tail at all as everything to do with it belongs to Hiro Mashima! Have fun reading folks :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Obstacles of my love

**_Flash back_**

**_You wanna join our guild right? Well come on! Said a young man with pink spiky hair. _**

It was in that moment that young Lucy Heartfilia knew she had finally found her perfect boyfriend but she didn't know how to confess to him or she was held back because of a few reasons.

She was afraid if this boy rejected her which would make their friendship awkward plus she would find it difficult for them to continue as a team due to her broken heart.

And then there was an obstacle which always bothered Lucy, a girl with lily white hair called Lisanna Straus. This girl loved the boy she loved deeply which caused a huge problem and made Lucy tear up thinking that this girl was going to win the boy of her dreams heart.

How *sniff sniff* am I ever gonna do this? Said Lucy whilst crying. I love him so much, ever since the first day I met him I constantly found myself thinking about this guy way too much and that's when I finally realized that this guy who seemed like a complete goof ball at first has done so much for me that I have managed to find myself in love with him. I've never been like this before over a guy before and each day I spend with him my feelings get deeper and deeper said Lucy not knowing while she was sitting on the front step of her house that somebody was listening.

So Lucy does love him after all huh? Well well this sounds like a lot of fun said a woman in armour with red hair whilst smirking.

I better get to the guild and talk to Mirajane about my discovery finally what me, her and Juvia have been talking about is true! My god this is fantastic news and I was never really Lisanna's biggest fan either so don't worry Lucy ill make this happen I promise.

* * *

**Well there we have it the first chapter is done!:) Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know there wasn't that much development in this chapter as I wanted to start this story off with some build up so don't worry I promise you there will be more in the next chapter! Anyway though thank you for reading and have an awesome day and don't forget to review if you like! Feedback is always appreciated. This is b0ss (yes my username sucks) signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright second chapter is here! Hopefully this one is a lot more interesting than the last one as it was just a bit of build up for you guys! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I don't own fairy tail! This all belongs to Hiro Mashima as always. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsu and Happy's day off and Erza's plan

*Yawn* It's our day off and I'm bored out of my mind, there is nothing to do at all happy! It's a shame Gray and Elfman couldn't come round for a game of blackjack or something said a boy with pink spiky hair! AGGGGHHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! He yelled.

Natsu Dragneel and his beloved friend Happy have been given the day off by the guild for their hard work. However Natsu isn't too fond of these as usually Lucy and the rest of his team are with him but they had other things to do so both Natsu and Happy are stuck at home.

AYE! Said happy, you know Natsu we could go see Lisanna since you love her so much he said while winking.

Me? I love Lisanna? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't he said surprisingly calmly which shocked happy. WHAT! But, but I thought happy was lost for words.

Well I'm afraid you thought wrong said Natsu while giving a huge toothy grin. He then noticed a photo of him, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray outside the guild, he loved this photo and every time he seen it, it reminded him of how lucky he was to have great friends. He looked at Happy and remembered how he raised him from when he was just a hatchling and how great a moment it was, then he turned his attention to Erza who yea she may be scary but she was the sister he never had and was so grateful for everything she's done for him, then there was Gray who even though him and Natsu didn't see eye to eye all the time they were still great friends and he was the brother he never had. Finally there was Lucy now she was the most important person in the world to him. Ever since he met her he started to feel weird around her, he never felt this way around any person at all until he noticed one time that his cheeks started to feel warm when he thought about her, he realised that he had a crush on her and was afraid to admit it for a few reasons however he lost his track of thought thanks to happy.

NATSU! Screamed happy!

AGGGH WHATT? Shouted Natsu in shock

I called your name like 10 times and you didn't respond and why in the world were you blushing like crazy there? Are you feeling alright? asked Happy in confusion.

Ummmmm I wasn't blushing at all I have no idea what you're about hahaha he said nervously. Oh man I can't let my crush on Lucy be realised or I'm dead meat! I still haven't figured out how to tell her yet and I haven't delt with Lisanna either he said in his mind.

Well if you say, come on then Natsu lets go out a walk or something I'm sick of being stuck in here lets go said happy.

Ughhh fine lets go said Natsu grumply. However as soon as they opened the door to the house someone was standing there and she was just about to knock the door. It was Lisanna, she beamed a warm smile at the 2 when she seen them.

Hey guys she said whilst blushing. Hi Lisanna said Happy, Ohhhh hhhey there Lisanna *crap why now* said Natsu in his mind.

I heard you guys got the day off so I decided to stop by she said, Oh well you've came possibly at the worst time cause were heading out said Natsu. Oh yea that's right ive decided that Natsu and I are going for barbeque! Said happy. We are Natsu said with a blank face. Yep and your payin big guy smiled happy. Damn it he said grumpily, oh really? Can I tag along she asked? Sure happy said delightfully while at the exact same time Natsu shouted HELL NO!

Huh why not Natsu? They both asked the dragon slayer Cause ive only got enough money for 2, anyway Lisanna it's been great catching up old friend see ya around as he grabbed happy and ran off.

Lisanna was left on her own as she watched the 2 disappear into the distance then she smiled, playing hard to get are we Mr Dragneel? Well I like a challenge she said whilst blushing.

**Meanwhile at the guild!**

Gosh this place sure is quite for a change said a young woman with white hair fortunately for her it wasn't quiet much longer as a woman with red hair barged in dragging a girl with blue hair by the collar, MIRAJANE she shouted which startled the girl. Huh Erza? She said after being startled what's wrong and why are you dragging Juiva all over the place she asked. That's what I'd love to know said Juvia as she was finally let go from Erza's strong grip. I have some excellent news you 2! She said whilst smiling a toothy grin which was rare from Erza. Ummm what is it? They both asked. Ok are you ready for this she said excitingly. Yes they both said whilst a bit wary if this was the real Erza as she was acting completely different than her normal self. Well… LUCY IS IN LOVE WITH NATSU she shouted. WHAT! Are you serious? They both said with huge smiles on their faces.

Yep she sure is, isn't it great? Girls we need to make this happen quickly or I fear we may lose Lucy Erza said in her usual serious tone. What how would we lose her? Juvia asked. Excellent question Mirajane said. Well you see I found out that she loved him when I was walking near her house and I say her crying at her front door this morning, I was about to approach her and comfort her until I heard her talking to herself so I decided to remain hidden to see if I could find out why she was like this she explained. Then I heard her say something.

_**Flashback**_

_**I love him so much, ever since the first day I met him I constantly found myself thinking about this guy way too much and that's when I finally realized that this guy who seemed like a complete goof ball at first has done so much for me that I have managed to find myself in love with him. I've never been like this before over a guy before and each day I spend with him my feelings get deeper and deeper.**_

At first I wasn't sure who she was talking about until I noticed that when she said since the first day she met him she was looking at her Fairy Tail mark on her hand in which thanks to Natsu she was able to join the guild. However I fear that she is scared to tell Natsu because either she thinks hell reject her which if he does ill pummel him to death or because of your sister Mirajane! Erza said in a serious tone. Both girl agreed with Erza and felt sad for Lucy, Mainly Mirajane because even though she loved her sister and always wants to see her happy has always wanted Natsu and Lucy to be together, she even discussed it with her brother Elfman and even he agreed but his reason was because he wanted his sister to be with a real 'MAN' instead which wasn't the greatest bit of support but it was something at least. So what are we going to do then? Juvia asked

Don't worry I have a plan ladies she said whilst smiling confidently. What is it? They asked at the same time, Ok firstly Mirajane I'm leaving your sister for you to have a word with ok? Erza asked. Got it she nodded whilst smiling, Juvia you need to deal with Loki try your best to keep him away from Lucy because I know that man likes her and I don't want him running it! Erza said seriously. You got it Juvia said whilst giving a thumbs up. But what about you Erza? Mirajane asked. Me? Hahaha, I'm gonna pay a visit to Natsu and ask him a few questions that's all she said whilst winking. Um I have a question to ask Juvia said. What is it? Erza asked. If were all gonna help Lucy get with Natsu would you all help me get together with Gray? Please she asked nervously whilst blushing.

Both Erza and Mirajane smiled brightly and nodded. Of course we will they both said in which Juvia smiled and said thank you so much whilst smiling and blushing. Alright ladies let's get to work she said whilst pumping a fist in the air, Right as both Mirajane and Juvia copied Erza. Their plan was about to unfold.

**Well gang there ya have it Natsu has managed to fallen Lucy which is great news for her! However there are still some obstacles in the way before they can confess to each other. But that could all change thanks to Erza and the gangs plan! Will it work as easily as they plan? Stay tuned to find out :) (I've always wanted to say that XD) I would also before I sign off like to thank 3 people!**

**M8UW0T- I would like to thank you for spotting my mistake thank you!**

**Spectro889- This person inspired me to wright my fanfic's there's no way I could forget about him :)**

**And finally nico2883 Thank you very much for becoming the first person to favorite one of my stories! That means a lot dude I appreciate it!**

**Anyway guys ill have Chapter 3 up ASAP but for now thank you and stay awesome! b0ss signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3 has arrived! I'd like to thank you all for the feedback and I'd also like to apologize for the lack of quotation marks! I promise that this won't be a problem that occurs in the future. Anyway enjoy the next installment and as always Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Barbecue with an unexpected quest!

"Alright do you think we lost her? I sure hope so! I really don't wanna be near her right now" said Natsu. "Why Natsu? You may not love her but she's still your friend right?" Happy asked with concern for his best friend's odd behavior towards Lisanna. "Of course she is! It's just I…. well…. never mind I don't really wanna talk about it right about now instead I want to get my hands on this barbecue" Natsu said although this was only partly true as mainly he wanted to for a while keep his distance from Lisanna as he didn't want Lucy to think that he was in love with her. "Any way come on happy let's get to the restaurant!" Natsu said. "Aye sir" Happy said halfheartedly. As the 2 walked on they didn't realize that Erza was listening to them this whole time. "So Natsu doesn't love Lisanna back huh? Hahaha well this may be easier than I thought" she smirked as she then started trying to catch up to them.

**10 minutes later at the restaurant **

*sniff sniff*" ya smell that pal? Smells like heaven" Natsu said whilst drooling in delight. "Aye sir I sure can" happy said whilst doing the same. "Well let's get a table for 2"happy said but as soon as they were about to sit down someone asked them a question. "Mind if I join boys"? Someone asked but the 2 knew who it was as they turned round to see Erza standing there smiling at the 2. "ERZA"! They both said in shock. "Wwwhat are you doing here" Natsu asked. "Well I was feeling a bit hungry and just happened to notice you 2 heading somewhere to get something to eat so I thought I'd tag along" she said. Natsu and Happy were speechless but they knew better than to reject Erza from joining them otherwise they'd be the ones that would be cooked on the barbecue. They decided to then let Erza join them but when she sat down she asked Happy if she could have a private talk with Natsu which both were confused with at first but agreed none the less.

"So what's up" Natsu asked slightly confused. "Nothing much I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you that's all" said Erza. "Ummm ok? Go ahead I guess" Natsu said. "Thank you, so tell me Natsu what do you think about Lucy"? She asked while winking. "Ummm well I think she's an amazing, caring and smart person" he said while blushing slightly. "What that's it? Come on Natsu you can do better than that" she said while grinning. "Ok uhhh she's a really beautiful girl, who is always supporting me all the time and has really had a big influence on my life ever since I met her" he said as his face went a dark shade of red. "Oh my Natsu you're redder than my hair" she said teasing him. "I bet you have a crush on her…. Do you?" She said hoping that he would confess. Natsu didn't know what to say but he figured that it was best just to let it all out and admit it to Erza. "*sighs* no I don't have just a crush on her… I love Lucy" he said whilst a small tear came from his eye. "Oh my Natsu this is great news, you should defiantly take her on a date" she said whilst smiling. "As much as I would love to do that the thing is im scared to due to I fell she may reject me and there's Lisanna who I believe really likes me as well but I don't know how to tell her that im not interested without hurting her feelings cause she's my close friend after all" he said.

Erza nodded in understanding the situation Natsu is in and felt bad but she was also really glad that Natsu liked Lucy back so now all the others had to do was make sure Loki didn't try to interfere and to have a word with Lisanna about Natsu and Lucy then everything will be sorted between the 2 however Natsu still doesn't know that Lucy is in love with him as well which made it a little bit more complicated, however Erza had no intentions of letting this end badly. "Well Natsu I tell you what I'll pay for this barbecue for the 3 of us if you promise me one thing" she said. "Ok what is it"? he asked. "You must ask Lucy out to a date this Saturday" she said whilst grinning. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAD AT ALL" he screamed. "Don't worry if you trust me I promise you it will all work out ok" She said calmly. Natsu stared at his close friend and decided to put his trust in her. "Alright fine I'll do it but I may need some help for preparation and telling Lisanna" he said. "That won't be a problem" she winked. "Ok then hey Happy were done you can come over now" Natsu shouted over to his friend." Aye finally" he squeaked. "Ok let's get some food then" Erza said. "Thank you, oh yea Happy, Erza wants to pay for us so we've got some money to spare Natsu said. Wow that's really kind of you Erza thank you said Happy. Don't mention it said Erza smiling. Natsu then went to his thoughts he couldn't help but think what lies ahead for him and Lucy.

* * *

**And there we have it Chapter 3 folks hope you enjoyed it, it seems Erza's plan is working out pretty well so far but there are always bumps along the road, who knows what lies next (me obviously) Any way guys thanks for reading and for the constructive feedback ive been receiving it helps a lot!:) Stay awesome and have a great day. b0ss signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are people chapter 4 has finally arrived! I apologize for the long wait the reason for this is ive had school and been depressed a lot lately so ive found it difficult to concentrate on writing but never the less here is the next installment please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Sisterly love &amp; a surprise encounter**

"I've been nervous before but not like this, I know how much my sister deeply loves Natsu but even though I'm confident about telling her about Lucy and what ive seen from the way Natsu acts around her but I don't know why but now that the moment has come I feel as if I'm gonna screw this up badly" Mirajane said. "NO! I'm going to make this right here and now, I only hope Erza and Juvia were successful in their duties" she said. Suddenly her sister walked into the guild!

"Hey sis how's it goin?" Lisanna asked with a warm smile, "Great thanks by the way there is something I really need to discuss with you immediately" Mirajane said. "Can it wait I'm quite hungry?" Lisanna said "It's about Natsu though 'crap this is it don't screw up Mira don't screw up'" she said while getting really nervous. "Well in that case what's up?" She said while blushing.

"You still like him don't you?" Mirajane asked. "Of course I do but I'm starting to get the feeling that he doesn't feel the same which I hate" she said whilst one tear came from her eye. "Well I think that too, if I'm honest with you I think its Lucy he loves that way, he does love you sis but as his best friend who helped him raise happy when he was just a hatch ling and the friend he thought he lost forever but while you were gone he met her and I think that his heart has been taken" Mirajane said.

Lisanna looked at her sister in amazement she was correct in everything she said yes she couldn't have Natsu as a future husband but hey a best friend is still great although she didn't know what to think any more about her future and started crying in her sisters arms. ** "**But why does it….. Sniff have to be this way Mira?" She said while tears flowed from her eyes. "Shhhh its ok there's plenty of amazing men out there you just haven't met them yet" she said "Don't worry I promise you that you'll have someone incredible" she said while smiling at her sister.

This cheered Lisanna up quickly, "thanks sis I'm lucky to have you and big brother her for me all the time and Natsu and the gang she said while smiling. "No problem I love you" Mirajane said "I love you too" Lisanna replied as the sibling hugged each other. 'You know in the end that went better than I thought' Mirajane said in her mind

**Meanwhile in a ****cafe**

"*sighs* I couldn't find that four eyed freak anywhere" groaned Juvia she looked everywhere for Loki but couldn't find him much to her frustration. "And who might this four eyed freak be? "Asked a familiar voice which made Juvia blush. As she turned round there he was the man of her dreams Gray Fullbuster. "Hiya" he said while winking. "G..Gray it's you oh um I was talking about Loki" she said nervously, "Oh I see…mind if I join you?" he asked, she nodded in response. "So why are you so keen to find Loki?" He said with a bit of annoyance which Juvia noticed. "Umm well I'm trying to tell him that Lucy loves Natsu and to stay out of it basically, Erza told me to do this you see" she explained.

"Oh I see I knew about hot head and Lucy a while ago so that's old news but Loki is Lucy's Celestial spirit remember?" He said. Juvia face palmed at her stupidity "IDIOT! How did I forget that?" she screamed This made Gray smile, "you know Juvia you look cute when your angry" he said while winking This caused her to go extremely red, "Oh why thank you" Gray she said while smiling. Suddenly Gray whispered into her ear, "Next Saturday meet me in the park at 6pm ok"? He said "Uhhh ok" she said then Gray began walking off but soon stopped. "Oh yea by the way Juvia don't worry about Loki he's given up on trying to get with Lucy cause he and I realized those 2 liked each other a while back" he said. "Oh then I basically win" she said proudly which made Gray laugh, "I guess you do, well I'll see you later" he said "Oh Gray wait" Juvia shouted. "Hmm? What's up?" He asked. "Um not that I'm complaining but you're not wearing any pants" she said while going a dark shade of red. "AGGGGGH SCREW MY BAD HABIT!" He screamed. This caused Juvia to laugh and then she realized in a way her job was done and she hoped that the other were successful.

* * *

**OK**** I hope you all enjoyed the 4****th**** installment of the story and I apologize again for taking so long and I wanna thank you all for being patient. I'm going to try to upload a chapter each week but there's no guarantee's so I'll do my best guys. I also hope you really enjoyed a small bit of Gruvia in this chapter because that section is a small hint towards one of my other future projects ;). Anyway as always please review if you haven't and thank you to all those who did as your feedback really helped! And please follow and favorite the story as id really appreciate the support. Once again thank you all for reading and stay awesome, this is b0ss signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we go Chapter 5! I think it's gonna be every Sunday I put a chapter up because of school work and other problems. Anyway enjoy the new installment to the story:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Natsu visits Lucy**

"I'm really nervous about this Happy, if I'm honest its gonna end up 2 ways I ask her on this date she says no and I run away due to heartbreak or I don't even do it and say something completely bizarre" said Natsu nervously.

"Look Natsu you've got nothing to worry about I know this will work out just fine! Besides I think Erza knows something we don't because why would she come and ask you about this randomly plus you seen how she was acting it's like she was a whole different person" Happy said.

"Hmm you've got a point there I must admit, but I still don't know what I'm gonna do though damn it!" Natsu shouted

"Look Natsu stay calm and be yourself and you'll be fine I promise" Happy said while smiling at his best friend. "Alright if you say so let me just unlock Lucy's door here and well make something while wait on her" Natsu said.

"Huh? How do you know she's not in?" Happy asked. "Because its 6pm she always likes to take a walk around this time" Natsu explained. "Ohhhh yea that's correct, ok lead the way sir" happy squeaked. *"oh boy this isn't gonna end well"* Natsu said in his mind as they entered Lucy's house.

**1 hour later**

*sighs* "I really thought that walk would have helped but It really didn't at all" Lucy said sadly. "Oh well guess I may as well make dinner and…. Huh what the heck the doors unlocked? But how could this…. Natsu I bet" she said knowing that it was most likely him.

Lucy then walked in and of course to her not so surprise there he was sitting at her table but this time she was in for a shock because Natsu was making dinner! Yes Natsu was cooking and Lucy could not believe it. She literally stared in amazement as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She then knocked the side of the wall and caught his attention.

"Oooh Hey there Lucy ummm surprise I guess hahaha" Natsu said while scratching his cheek. "Um are you the real Natsu or am I dreaming?" Lucy asked "Oh gee thanks the one time I do something nice Lucy that's just perfect" he said. "I..I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to offend you I just didn't think you could cook that's all" she said nervously. "Hey relax Lucy I'm just kidding come on have a seat" he said.

Lucy went over to the dinner table and sat down, she could smell what Natsu was cooking and it smelt great. "What are you making?" she asked. "Just some soup" he said. "It smells great" she replied.

"Thanks! Hopefully it tastes as good" he said. Lucy looked around the room to find Happy but couldn't find a trace of him. "Where's happy?" she asked "Oh he's in the other room sleeping, the poor guy was exhausted" Natsu replied while laughing. This caused Lucy to laugh and start blushing, and then Natsu walked in with 2 bowls of soup for them and placed them on the table.

"Dig in! Hope you like it" he said. Lucy picked up her spoon and looked at the soup, it looked great and she loved the sight of it even more because it was vegetable soup which she is quite fond of. She used her spoon to gather some of the soup and placed it in her mouth. She couldn't believe what she tasted, Natsu's soup was incredible.

She looked at him and asked "ok who are you and what have you done with Natsu? This is fantastic" she said. Natsu grinned and said well "I'm very glad you like it" he said whilst blushing which Lucy noticed but decided to remain quiet and enjoy her soup.

**15 minutes later **

After the 2 finished their soup they talked for a few minutes and woke up Happy so he could have his soup, once he finished Natsu figured it was now or never. "Hey Happy do you mind leaving me and Lucy alone for a minute please" he asked his friend while giving a thumbs up. "Aye sir" Happy squeaked then left the room.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused expression, "what's up Natsu?" she asked. Natsu got up and went towards Lucy and held her hand which caused her to go a dark shade of red. "Nnatsu?" She said nervously. "Lucy I respect whatever answer you give me to my question ok?" he asked. "Ok" she replied.

Natsu took a deep breath and in his mind said *"here goes"* "Lucy Heartfilia will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked

Lucy eyes lit up in shock, she couldn't believe it this was like a dream come true however she didn't realize she didn't answer for quite some time. "I'll take that as a no then" said Natsu as he sighed and turned the opposite direction." NATSU WAIT!" Lucy screamed.

"Huh what!?" He said after she startled him. Suddenly Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek and said "I'd love to you freak" she said while winking.

Natsu's facial expression went from shocked from a bit too happy as he gave the biggest grin ever. "Alright! So how about tomorrow we go to this restaurant on the beach? I'll call her at 7 and then we can go?" He asked. "Sounds good" she said while smiling

"Alright I better go I'll see you tomorrow then" he said while smiling. "You will indeed" she replied while blushing. Natsu then went and got happy to leave and they said goodbye to Lucy and set off home. Lucy watched them walk off into the distance and whispered to herself "Natsu, I love you" she said and went inside her home.

"Sooo how'd it go Natsu?" Happy asked. "Perfect if I'm honest!" He said while grinning. "You see I told you so" Happy said proudly. "Yea you did now come on lets go home ive got one hell of a day tomorrow bud" he said. "Aye aye sir" happy said as they walked home.

* * *

**Oh boy it begins as the story draws closer to the end the date is finally upon us! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Me personally I loved righting this one because it was just all NaLu basically. Anyway don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you haven't and as always guys thank you so much for your fantastic support! It means a lot and I really hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter. Stay amazing people! b0ss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh what fishy odors we must endure as we labor between the thighs of fate! I was planning to do a double chapter this week but I got caught playing Dragon ball Xenoverse and shadow of mordor for a good few days, nevertheless here is chapter 6 and I do apologise if this feels a bit rushed as it is just a simple build up filler. Anyway guys enjoy:) (P.S I hope someone recognizes the quote at the beginning of my intro above XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 the suit and the dress**

It was 7am and Natsu was surprisingly up early as he wanted to plan for his date with Lucy, he decided to leave a note for happy just to let him know that he was away to the guild to collect his suit. He kept that suit from the time he and Lisanna stood in the stadium together while she was wearing a wedding dress of course which made Natsu shudder in fear when he thought about it. He started to wonder what Lucy's dress would be like but he didn't really care when he thought about he thought she looked great all the time, he finally reached the guild after a long walk and opened the door to find who else? Lisanna Straus.

"*Oh crap…. Really? Now of all times?*" Natsu said in his mind. Lisanna turned round and noticed Natsu staring at her. "Hey Natsu" she said half-heartedly, "hey" he replied. He started to walk towards Mirajane who had kept he suit for him but when he almost reached her he felt someone rap their arms around him and he heard this person crying.

"Wwwhy couldn't it just be the 2 of us?" Lisanna said, Natsu couldn't bare to see his childhood friend like this so he decided enough was enough; it was time to tell her the truth. "Look Lisanna I'm sorry about this I really am, yes at one point I had some feelings for you but I thought that you died years ago and I'm sorry that I'm bringing that up but while you were gone I met Lucy and I felt different around her than I do with any other girl so that's when I decided she was the one for me" Natsu stated.

Lisanna decided it was time to give up and let her friend have the girl of his dreams, she didn't want to be a thorn in his side anymore so it was best that she let him be happy. "*sighs* no matter what though Natsu I will always have special place for you in my heart, you're the best friend ever and all I wanna do is see you happy with someone so don't let me down ok?" She said.

Natsu was surprised but pleased at this response knowing that his friend had finally let him go, "thanks Lisanna, there's a special place in my heart for you too" he said while smiling. "Good I'm glad" she said while hugging Natsu, he then returned the hug and two turned in opposite directions until Lisanna said "don't get too nervous ok?" while winking. "Damn it don't say that and how did you know we were even going on this date?" he asked

"My sis heard from Erza who heard from Lucy" she said, "ooooh that makes sense well I really gotta run ive got a lot of planning to do" he said. "Ok goodbye and good luck" she said, "thanks see ya" Natsu said as head towards Mirajane. Lisanna looked 1 last time at Natsu and said "maybe in another world we will be together" and she walked off.

**3 hours later**

Natsu had everything sorted, the suit was ready to go, the table was booked, the flowers were bought and Natsu also bought something else which was for the right moment tonight he started to hurry home and wake happy and get something to eat as he forgot to have something when he left.

Meanwhile Lucy was at home trying to pick something to wear tonight but she just couldn't, she asked Juvia to come round and help her but still no joy. "AGGGHH THIS IS A DISASTER" Lucy screamed. "Calm down silly you'll be fine look are there any dresses I haven't shown yet?" Juvia asked. "I'm not sure there might be some in the wardrobe beside my bed" Lucy said, Juvia searched but found nothing until she noticed a wine red dress on Lucy's bed.

"Hey what about this one luce?" Juvia asked Lucy turned round to see the exact same dress she wore when Natsu saved her from Bora. "I remember that dress I had this on the day I first met him" she said, "well then I think you're sorted then this one is perfect Lucy you should wear this, Natsu will be in awe and will feel nostalgic when he sees you in this" Juvia said. "You know what your right thanks Juvia I choose this one" Lucy said. "Good I'm glad, now have you bought him a gift?" she asked

"I have but I want it kept a secret for a while" Lucy said. "Ok well I better go ive got something I need to attend to so I wish you the best on your date and don't panic at all it will go great" Juvia said while smiling. "Your right thanks Juvia goodbye" Lucy said "No problem goodbye" Juvia replied and left Lucy's house.

Lucy was so excited, she couldn't wait until tonight although she was wary of one thing, she loved Natsu so much that after the date if it went perfectly she wanted to do one last thing with him… Sex. However she was a little worried that he may not want to go that fast but she was prepared none the less. She decided not to think about it and began getting ready as she wanted to be as prepared as she possibly could.

"Hopefully all goes to plan, but I worry that I screw up and make a fool out of myself he'll have second thoughts" Lucy said "NO he asked me on this date so it's gotta mean something, Natsu Dragneel tonight you will become mine forever" she said as she looked outside her window.

* * *

**Well there you go gang hope you liked this chapter even though it's just a simple filler! There is just 2 chapters remaining and honestly ive really enjoyed doing this and I wanna thank you all for enjoying and reviewing it as well it means a lot to me. Hope you all are looking forward to the end soon enough, I love you all and stay awesome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys first of all I'm really sorry this is up late! I had a few PC complications so I wasn't able to upload this chapter on time. Hope you all understand and enjoy the next installment:) (p.s ive put a little hint in this chapter towards a future project so keep an eye out;))**

* * *

Chapter 7 - let it all out

This was it; it was time for their first date. Both of them couldn't even put it into words on how excited and nervous they were at the same time for this special moment. Natsu looked at his reflection in the window of Lucy's home and really hoped that she thought he looked good just as much as he thought he did.

"Oh boy this is it, ive never been this nervous in my whole life" said Natsu nervously. He started to walk towards Lucy's front door and took a deep breath as he knocked the door gently.

**Meanwhile in Lucy's room **

Lucy had just finished getting ready, she loved how she looked in her old dress and really hope Natsu thought the same. Suddenly she heard a quite knock on the door and she already knew it was him but before she went downstairs she remembered to grab his gift and placed it inside her purse. Coming! She shouted. She was getting increasingly nervous each step she took as she got closer and closer to the door, eventually she made it there and opened the door to find Natsu waiting on her.

"Hey Luce….. you look incredible" he said nervously, "so do you" she replied while blushing. "Uhh here I brought you these" he said, Lucy looked at the gift Natsu bought her and loved it as it was a bouquet of roses. "Natsu that's so sweet thank you" she said. She quickly ran into the house and placed them in a vase which left on her dining room table. "Ready to go?" he said while extending his hand for her to grab, "I sure am" as she took his hand while blushing. "So where are we going?" She asked. "To a place called Amour restaurant, it has a short name I know but ive been told it's a really good place to go" he said. Lucy blushed as she knew what Amour meant, it was another way people said love, "sounds great I really can't wait" she said.

20 Minutes later

"Finally were here" Natsu said, Lucy was in dream world at this current point as she couldn't believe that she was going on a date with Natsu in one of the best restaurants in the city. Natsu had to snap his fingers to get her attention. "Huh? What?" She said. Natsu laughed at this, "you were staring at me pretty weirdly and I called your name like 5 times" he said. "Oh I'm sorry I don't know why I was doing that" she said nervously, "hey its ok come on we've got a reservation" he said.

The pair walked towards a man who recognized Natsu straight away, the 2 exchanged a glance and the man nodded knowing it was him and asked a waiter to escort them both to their seats. This amazed Lucy as she was surprised at how organised Natsu had been for this. They made their way to the table and Natsu helped Lucy into her seat. The 2 ordered their drinks and had a discussion about how they first met.

"It's crazy to think we've known each other for a long time now, it only feels like yesterday we formed our team at the guild" Lucy said. "Yea I know but above it all meeting you was the best part" he said. Lucy went a dark shade of red. "Thank you Natsu, meeting you has been amazing as well" she said nervously. "I'll never forget that day….. Oh by the way I'm stupid for not realizing but I remember your dress from the time we first met too" he said while smiling. Lucy giggled and "your suit is from that time with you and Lisanna" she said. "Yea I know" Natsu said as he looked up to see the waiter approaching with their wine, he poured both glasses and left the duo. "Here's to a night to remember" Natsu said as he raised his glass, "to a night to remember" as she raised her glass as well.

A few hours later

After they had their meals and Natsu paid for the bill, the 2 left and began to walk to which Lucy thought was the end of the date but however Natsu had another idea. "Hey Luce come on lets go to the pier real quick" he said. Lucy was confused at first but decided to go on ahead, once the 2 reached the pier they both looked up to see a beautiful full moon among many stars. Wow the Moon and the stars look beautiful tonight don't they Lucy said. "Yea it does look beautiful….. just like you" he said quietly

Lucy looked at Natsu and was done waiting, while he was looking up at the sky she walked towards him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder which before he could say anything to question her actions she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. Butterfly's in her stomach Lucy had finally did what she had always wanted to do and got even more excited as Natsu slowly began to kiss her back. After several minutes the 2 parted and looked each other straight in the eye.

"Wow" Natsu said," I'm sorry I did that without warning it's just I know I may get annoyed at you sometimes and yell but I never mean that, Natsu Dragneel ever since I met you I felt a weird feeling inside me which I didn't quite understand at first but as I went on more and more adventures with you I realized that you are the bravest, kindest, hardworking and attractive boy ive ever met and I love you so much" she said. Natsu kissed her on the forehead and said "Lucy I felt that way when I first met you too but you know me I take a long time to understand anything but I did eventually realize that you are the most beautiful, smart and kind girl I have ever met and I love you too" he said.

The 2 had finally done it, they confessed to each other and it felt great. "So does this mean were together now Natsu?" Lucy asked. "It sure does" he said while scratching his cheek. "Oh that reminds me I have something for you" he said as he handed her a small box. She opened it to find a small silver necklace which had a ruby in the middle and on the back it had her initials L.H. "Thank you so much Natsu it's beautiful" she said while giving him a hug. "Here I got you something too" as she handed him a small box. He was stunned to say the least as he received a git in a box too. He opened it to see a bracelet which had his name written on it. "Lucy I don't know what to say this awesome thank you so much…. Did you make this?" He asked. "Sure did I'm really glad you like it" she said while smiling. "Like it? I love it!" he said.

Then Lucy started to feel a little weird but in a good way, she knew what she wanted and hoped Natsu would join her. "Say Natsu why don't we head back to mine now? You can spend the night there if you'd like" she said. "But where will I sleep?" he asked. "In my bed with me of course" she said while winking. Usually Natsu wouldn't get something like this but he knew what she was talking about and couldn't resist accepting the offer, "alright no problem" he said while smiling.

Once the 2 made it back they made their way to Lucy's bedroom and the 2 fell onto her bed, no more words were needed. The next morning they both woke up at the same time. "Hey" they both said as they then kissed." I love you Natsu Dragneel" Lucy said, "I love you too Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said as he kissed her forehead. They had finally done it, they had finally let it all out.

* * *

**Boom Ch7 done and dusted, this was by far very fun to wright even though you guys know me I can rush things sometimes XD Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I wanna thank you all again for reading it up until this point! I had a bit of a crappy start but thanks to all your support I got there in the end so thank you so much! I hope you're all looking forward to the finale this Sunday as it will be a 13 year time skip! Anyways guys don't forget to like, favorite and review and as always stay awesome - b0ss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is it the end of my first fic. Crazy to think that ive got this finished so quickly but I'm quite happy with everything about the story. I got great response from all of you wonderful readers and I'm so grateful for that. This the time skip that I mentioned and will be quite short. I hope you guys are looking forward to some of my future work which I'll ask you all about at the end. Never the less thank you for everything, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – You were always the one**

**13 years later**

"Come on slow poke you really outta learn to keep up" shouted a girl with long pink hair. "Yea I can I just don't see the point in rushing so much, like we don't have to be home for another 20 minutes" said a young boy with blonde spikey hair.

"I'm doing it because it's fun you idiot! You really outa learn to be less boring" she said. "Welllll soooorryy, you know you can be such a hot head sometimes" Nashi he said. "HEY I AM NOT HOT HEADED IGNEEL I AM YOUR BIG SISTER" she yelled.

This girl's name was Nashi Dragneel and the boy was her younger brother Igneel Dragneel." Gosh Nashi please calm down I didn't mean to offend you, besides you always poke fun at me because my First name rhymes with my last" he pouted. "OUR last name" Nashi said getting even more irritated at her brother. "Whatever just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can boss me around ugly" Igneel muttered.

However Igneel wasn't quite lucky as his sister heard him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY PIP SQUEAK?!" She yelled, "THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD MEAT KID!" Nashi yelled while charging up her fire magic to hit her brother with a powerful fist. "*oh crap*" Igneel said in his mind while closing his eyes ready to take the hit. "IM ALL FIRED UP, TAKE THIS CHYAAAAAA" Nashi yelled preparing to hit her brother however when her fist almost connected a strong arm grabbed hers while the other hit her right in the head causing her to hit the dirt.

After getting up her eyes widened to see a man with pink spikey hair staring at her with a look of disappointment. "Ddad?" Nashi said, "Nashi what have I told you about getting into fights with your brother and what have I told you about controlling your anger so that your magic doesn't go wild" her father said. "Well he's the one that called me ugly and hot headed so he started it" she said.

"Igneel is this true"? his father asked. "*sighs* Yes sir it is" Igneel said with a look of regret. "The man sighed why can't you 2 behave yourselves? If your mother knew about this shed go crazy at the both of you especially you Nashi" he said.

Nashi just looked away with annoyed expression which only got her father even more annoyed, "DAMMIT NASHI" he yelled while hitting the top of her head again. "Ow dad that hurts ya know" she said while rubbing her head." Well stop acting like a spoilt brat and get up and apologise to your brother" he said. Igneel was doing his best to hide a smirk but again he was unlucky as his father noticed.

"Don't know what your smirking about Igneel you needa apologise too" his father said. Igneel gulped and ran over to his sister, the 2 both apologised and bowed to one and other.

"Now that that's settled come on let's get home your mother is waiting" their father said.

The 2 siblings followed their father home without exchanging a word to each other

**10 minutes later**

"Honey were home" the man said when he entered his home. "Natsu darling about time I was wondering where you were" the woman said." Sorry Luce just had to sort something out" he said while looking at Nashi and Igneel. "Again? Really?" Lucy said, "Yep but hey what can you do" he said while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Happy 11th anniversary sweet heart" Natsu said. "Happy anniversary dear" she replied.

After their date 13 years ago Lucy discovered she was pregnant and 9 months later she gave birth to Nashi. Natsu was a great father to Nashi as she was a great mother but the 2 weren't finished as Lucy became pregnant again giving birth to Igneel a year later. At the time of her pregnancy Lucy and Natsu got engaged, after Igneel was born they settled their marriage and since then life has been perfect. Well on their side at least.

Lucy approached the 2 siblings and looked very angry at the 2. "Well what do you 2 have to say for yourselves huh?" Lucy said. "Igneel called her ugly and hot headed and she took it bad, went crazy and tried to strike him with fire magic but I stopped her just in time" Natsu explained. "UGHHHH really? Cant you 2 behave like normal people? Your almost as bad as your father was with your god father for crying out loud" Lucy said. "Hey Luce no need to bring me and Gray's past into this" Natsu said.

"I was just using it as an example sweetie, anyway you both are grounded for your actions and that means no leaving the house this weekend" Lucy said. "But mom I wanted to see Happy this week" Igneel said with tears forming in his eyes. "No but's young man and don't give me the damn tears, I hate it when you do that" Lucy explained.

Nashi couldn't help but laugh at this which wasn't a smart move." Whats so funny young lady? Oh I know since its sooooo hilarious I guess I'll extend your punishment to the fact that you aren't allowed money for next week's school trip" Lucy said to her daughter.

"Hey what the hell mom that's so uncool and you know how much that trip means to me" Nashi said while angrily staring right into her mother's eyes. Lucy was about to slap her but Natsu interfered.

"Look Luce I understand that you want them punished for their actions but this is what having a sibling his like so I think we should let them off one more time what do you ya say?" He said to his wife.

"*sighs* But they will never learn if we keep letting them off the hook like" this she said to her husband. "Maybe so but I know even though they don't show it that they both regret what they did and to be fair they did apologise to each other so at least they did that" Natsu explained.

"Fine but this is that last time you 2 as next time will be the real deal you got that?" Lucy said to her kids. "Yes mother" they said in unison." Good thank you I feel a lot better, now both of you go clean your rooms" Lucy demanded.

The 2 went upstairs obeying their mother's orders not wanting her to get even madder. "Handled like a champ as always didn't I Luce" Natsu said to his wife proudly. "Like a champ? More like a softy, honestly Natsu you are so easy on them sometimes you needa be more strict" Lucy explained. "Yea yea but they are young sometimes its better to let them figure out on their own cause it will hit them a lot harder when it comes to them, and besides they are only 13 and 12 so they have a lot to learn" he explained.

Lucy fell to defeat and agreed with her husband and kissed him. "Your just amazing Natsu that's why you were always the one for me" she said. "Same to you dear, you were always the one for me, I love you" Natsu said while embracing his wife. "I love you too" Lucy said while equalling the embrace.

Even though they had to deal with the hardships of parenthood they loved their children to death and couldn't ask for a better life.

* * *

**BOOM Game Over, guys thank you so much again for everything. I really hope you enjoyed the ending to this story and enjoyed the rest. Please don't forget to review, like and favourite as always and I need help from you guys on my next story! I want you in the review's section to tell me which of these 3 you'd like to see next: Ichiruki, Gruvia or Amorushipping (Ash x Serena) I am going to be doing them all but I want you guys to pick one for me to do first. Anyway guys thank you, I love you all and as always stay awesome – b0ss **


End file.
